A Moment Like This
by JustBeAQueen
Summary: Gale/Randy RPS. A day in the life of Randy, well, technically a night in the life of Randy. Takes place in the present and based on my own "what ifs." Randy's POV. Obviously this is not real, but we can hope! Enjoy!
1. If I Could Have One Wish

**Summary/Inspiration**: A day in the life of Randy, well, technically a night in the life of Randy. Takes place in the present and based on my own "what ifs." Randy's POV. "Need You Now," by Lady Antebellum, didn't inspire this story, but this song happened to come on the radio the moment I started typing this story and it seemed to fit so well that you can think of it as a prologue.

**Author's Note**: I don't know where this came from, but the dialog started running through my mind the moment I woke up. I know I have other stories to work on, but this one grabbed on and wouldn't let go. If this was inspired by anything, it would have been inspired by Predec2... thanks K for your story on LJ... I think that's what got my mind working on this.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything or anyone, nor am I an agent, representative, publicist, etc. Totally random ramblings from someone who believes that Gale and Randy are destined to be together, and has seen with my own eyes and felt the bond they share, whatever it might be… but it doesn't have to have a name to know it exists. No offense is meant to anyone, but you're welcome to take it as a compliment.

* * *

><p><em>It's a quarter after one<em>

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

* * *

><p><strong>Randy's POV<strong>

Who on Earth would be here at 2am? I mean I may be awake, but that's beside the point… unless there's an emergency… I hope not, but if there is…

I open the door, and start to say something, till I see who it is.

"Gale?"

"Hey Rand."

"Hey… I didn't… what are you doing here, and do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, sorry, but… look, can I come in? I mean unless there's, well…"

"No, I mean yeah sure… sorry, you caught me off guard, hold on."

I take the chain off the door to let Gale in… Gale, I didn't even know he was in town, weird, he always calls to tell me he's here.

"Come on in… you want something to drink or anything?"

"Something to drink would be good, what have you got?"

"I think I have some of your favorite beer, if you'd like."

"Sounds good Rand."

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."

Okay, this is just weird, not necessarily bad, but weird. It's not like he hasn't been here before, but he has never dropped by in the middle of the night. Something has to be wrong, but hopefully not too wrong. He looks… tired, stressed, who knows, but I plan to find out.

He smiles when I hand him the beer. I always have a couple bottles of his favorite beer in the back of the fridge. Some people think it's strange that I have beer at all since I prefer wine, not to mention it just sits there, but I don't care what they think is strange. It's somewhat comforting to know it's there, you know?

"So what brings you to town, and why at this particular moment?"

"Did I wake you?" he says almost smiling… he knows me too well.

"No" I chuckle, and wait for the rest of his answer.

"Well I saw your play, the Habit of Art? You were great, as always. Very interesting play, intriguing concept, your movements were so subtle, yet captivating."

"Thank you, but… when were you there? How come you…"

"Rand, I…"

"Gale… Hey, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this stressed out in a long time."

"I don't know, maybe it's the show. I've done TV before and I know how stressful and time consuming they can be, but I guess I forgot the amount of time and energy involved in doing a show where you're on every week."

"Yeah… I remember it can get pretty crazy, especially when you're not used to it. I understand how you feel… you're good though."

"You watch it?"

"Of course I watch, you're in it," he lets that sink in a little and glad to see a little bit of the tension leave Gale's face. "Much better than that cheerleader crap, I mean a cheerleader who's a law student, come on."

"Yeah, well… it was a bit of a stretch."

"A bit?"

We both chuckle at that.

"Believe me, I've heard it all. And probably thought a lot of it, too, but the cast was fine and it pays the bills. I did enjoy playing a law professor. This show, though… it has the same producer, but it's very different and the cast is great to work with. I think my character is great and I do have fun filming it, I just forgot about how much goes into a weekly role, regardless of the number of scenes you have, you're on set."

"Don't remind me… it can be hectic and draining, even without a scene to film. I must say though, that you seem to play off everyone really well, not that that's surprising, you've always been an amazing actor and completely believable in every role you're in."

I love it when I get him to be blush a little and seem bashful, it doesn't happen often, at all, but when it does…

"I was very surprised that even though it's a teenage drama, the kids are really good actors, too. Although I must say, seeing your character get beat up… I don't care how much acting goes in to a scene like that, it was hard to watch."

"Tell me about it… it wasn't hard to act, but you know you have to make it look real. Obviously no one really got hurt, but still, moving the body like you are in a fight… it's work."

"Yeah… and this may sound silly, but I loved the ending. You were so evil, but all in the name of protecting the coven… it was great. A bit disturbing, but in a sexy way."

He chuckles a little. "Thanks, I think."

He gets this softer, but tormented look and I know what he's thinking. We usually know what the other's thinking, although not always at the same time.

"It must be harder than you thought… you look exhausted."

He just nods. I open my arms a little to him and say, "Come here."

He looks like the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders. He slides over and lays his head on my lap, completely stretches out and looks up at me with a soft smile on his face. – On a side note, my apartment may be small, but my couch is huge, and very comfortable. It looks a little funny in the small space, but this is the reason it's here, and I'm glad I have it the few times he's been here. –

I smile back and start running my fingers through his hair. He closes his eyes and breaths deep. I've always thought he moved with panther like grace, and I swear to god if he could, he'd be purring right now. Then again, maybe I would be, too… I love his hair.

"That feels good."

"I know."

He opens one eye and looks at me with his crooked smile.

"What? You expect me to say thank you when I'm doing all the work?"

He laughs, a real laugh, not the strained chuckle from before, but a real, free, wonderful laugh and it makes his whole face light up.

He then looks at me with such a soft, sweet, open expression.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For… this, answering your door, letting me in, taking care of me…"

"Anytime."

"I mean it, I…"

I put my finger on his mouth to quiet him and just nod and smile, hoping he feels what I'm trying to say. He kisses my finger and closes his eyes, and relaxes… he looks so peaceful… a look that I realize he didn't have when he was first here.

I'm still running my hands through his hair, admiring his long eyelashes, his perfect nose, his soft red lips, his long lean body… and I'm really glad I don't get hard as easily as when I was a teenager, cause that might make this moment awkward, not unwanted, per se, but awkward. He takes the hand I have resting on his chest and holds it, and then caresses my hand with his thumb… I'm not even sure he knows he's doing it. Most people wouldn't guess this for all the intensity and self-assuredness Gale possesses, but he can be insecure at times, too, and while not everyone needs touch to be comforted, it's always helped Gale.

His fingers slowly stop moving and I can tell from his breathing he's asleep. Several thoughts go through my mind, the least of which is how am I supposed to sleep now? Followed by how long is he here for, and should I wake him to move him or me, followed by why he waited till 2 am to come by if he came to my play.

I was even thinking I could stop moving my hand, stop stroking his hair, but he might wake up. Not that that would be a bad thing, but something tells me he needs this, so I'll keep it up for a while and worry about sleep later.


	2. Let This Moment Last

I wake up to what feels like little soft, warm kisses on my hand, and someone caressing my arm. I go to lift my head to … "Ow!" Never fall asleep on the couch without neck support. God, my neck hurts.

The sensations in my hand change and I hear a chuckle. I look down to see two beautifully expressive hazel eyes staring up at me. He looks more rested than he did, and while still a little sleepy, he looks a lot less stressed, too.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. You could have woken me up. You okay?"

"Other than my neck hurting, I'm fine. And don't worry about it, you looked like you needed it."

"Yeah, I did… thanks… again."

He sits up next to me and reaches over to massage my neck.

"Mmmm… that feels good."

"Glad to return the favor."

We both chuckle at that.

He gives me a look, I know that look, it's the "I-don't-want-to-talk-so-let-me-take-care-of-you" look. He loves rubbing my shoulders and neck, not that I'm complaining, at all, I love him rubbing my shoulders, too. I love his hands, they are so big, but he can be so gentle. I sit on the floor in front of him and he starts massaging. I can't help but moan and at the moment I really don't care how it sounds. I've never had a professional massage, but there's no way it could feel this good.

His hands move down to my shoulders, and back up to my neck. Then he slowly rubs down my arms, over my shoulder blades, and back to my shoulders and neck. I don't know how long he does this for, 5 minutes, 5 hours? Who cares… I don't… god, this feels amazing. He then moves his hands up to rub my temples and then my head… I love my head massaged, very few people know that, but I love it. I think I moan again at that point, but whatever, all I know is that whenever either of us starts a massage it always ends in bed. And I'm not going to think of anyone or anything, because this is Gale and he, we, are in a whole different category of whatever we have that some can't understand, but most don't want to try, and we don't care, cause we know what it is, regardless of labels.

He moves his hands back down to my neck and every so slowly down my front, rubbing the whole way down, and grabs the bottom of my shirt. I look up at him and he stops, silently asking… so I silently answer and nod. He smiles his little smile, with his lips turned inward, so cute, but so sexy. It amazes me that any man can be hot and adorable at the same time, but Gale manages it.

He pulls my shirt off and I get up to face him and straddle his legs. We both gasp a little at the sudden contact of our groins. You always know when you're hard, but when filled with so much emotion and knowing it's been months since we've seen each other, or touched each other, it's easy to be distracted and momentarily forget.

I start unbuttoning his shirt slowly, admiring his always flawless, tanned skin, his flat stomach with the perfect amount of definition. After opening it all the way I'm torn between taking this to the bedroom or opening his pants and starting right here.

Apparently I was taking too long to decide cause with a chuckle he takes my face in his hands and brings me closer to kiss me. I know we're both moaning at this contact. He has the most amazing lips and the most kisses. No one kisses like Gale. I lean forward and grab his neck, needing to be closer, I caress his back with my other hand, our chests touching while our tongues and lips dane, caress and massage, an erotic struggle with 2 winners and no losers. I can't help but move my hips, bying for some additional pressure, my body knowing exactly what comes next and it can't wait.

It, I, we, have gone too long without this passion, this lust, this uninhibited need we have when we're near each other. I'm rutting against him, hard, not wanting to come in my pants, but unable to stop. His scent as permeated my nose, his taste consumes my mouth and his moans, and hands, and lips, I groan again, unable to contain all that I'm feeling. What little part of my brain still works hears 2 zippers and I can feel extra pressure on my cock. Then I feel Gale's hand grab my cock and I gasp into his mouth. I want to see him, but can't open my eyes, so many sensations, so much pleasure… then I feel his hand loosen a little, followed by him grabbing both our cocks in his large beautiful hand.

My god! The feeling that creates, the skin of both our cocks rubbing together, and the feeling of Gale's hand doing the stroking. I pull back a little and force myself to look at his face, his eyes. I moan at what I see… all the lust, the love, trust, openness, the longing and need; and I know he's seeing the same things reflected in my eyes. He slows down his hand, but doesn't let go. I want to say something, but I don't know what to say. I caress his cheek and rub my thumb over his lips.

"Gale…"

He moves his head next to mine and whispers softly, "I missed you."

I feel like I'm going to cry and come and pass out all at once. I pull back to kiss him softly and whisper back, into his mouth, "I missed you too… so much."

He moans at the statement – were we any normal couple, or a couple at all, those 3 words would have been slightly different, but we don't say those words, not that moment, not yet. We've said them before, but it's been a long time and it's not time, yet. – His mouth comes crashing back to mine, claiming my lips and tongue in a consuming passion, but at the same time it's so sweet and gentle, it's erotic and comforting, passionate and calming. He breaks the kiss and slowly kisses over my cheek, to my ear, nibbling on my ear lobe. I gasp at that, that always gets me and he knows it, then he says in this sexy, rough voice "69."

The thought, the words, his voice, his breath on my ear… I almost come right then and there. I just nod. He pushes me off of him and we both finish undressing as quickly as possible, stopping for a moment when done to admire the view of our partner. He pushes the table out of the way, grabs a pillow from the couch and lays on the floor. I know I should move, but I can' help but stare. He is so beautiful, so perfect, so… god, so hard… for me.

I crawl up his body to kiss him again, grinding our cocks together. Feeling him, all of him, skin to skin, chest to chest, cock to cock… he's thrusting his hips up to meet my grinding into him, both of us groaning and moaning, panting into each other's mouths.

He spanks my ass cause me to gasp and look at him. He grins this evil, sexy grin and says "I think we're a little old to be humping each other – I'd much rather come in your mouth, and I'm pretty sure you'd rather come in my mouth." And I'm having a hard time not coming from that statement.

I kiss him quickly and smile and turn myself around so our mouths and cocks are matched. I gasp when I feel him lick my cock, moan as he grabs my ass and squeezes, then groan as he takes me into his mouth. I could smell his need and musky scent, feel his beautiful cock on my cheek. I finally look down and can't help but lick his cock… he tastes so good. Then I quickly grab his dick and suck in the tip. He groaned at the sensation and the vibrations that caused around my dick felt amazing.

I tried to set a steady pace of stroking and licking, it can be hard to concentrate on giving a blow job when you're also receiving one. I removed my now wet hand and began to caress his balls and rub my fingers against his hole. He gasped at that and my dick was free from his mouth, for a moment. He clearly decided to return the favor, and then some. I hear noises like something being licked, knowing it was his fingers, knowing what was coming next, but it didn't prevent me from groaning when he pushed his finger in and, with amazing accuracy, found and stroked my prostate on the first stroke.

"Gale," I moaned… I couldn't help it. Trying desperately to think while his finger slides in and out slowly and his mouth and tongue stroke my cock. I took my wet finger and entered his hole, and with almost the same precision, found his prostate, too.

"Rand!"

Knowing we were both so close to finishing we both took each other's cocks into our mouths, sucking and licking at an increasing pace, while finger fucking each other as fast we could… which can be very difficult while giving simultaneous blowjobs. Our hips thrusting, fucking the others mouths, moaning and groaning, the hums and vibrations adding to the already incredible sensations. We could always tell when we were close to coming, so he picked up the pace and shoved 2 fingers in my ass, hard while. I came, right then, hard, harder than I have come in months. I increased my effort and returned the favor by fucking him with two fingers and sucking him faster. He moaned my name as he came with an almost roar.

After catching our breaths we pulled out our fingers, groaning at the moment of loss, and I turned around and lay half on the floor, half on him. Then I leaned up enough to kiss him. We kissed gently and slowly , savoring the flavor of both of us in the kiss. I lay my head down on his shoulder as we both breathed out a contented sigh.

"As amazing as that was, and as big as the couch is, I think we'd be more comfortable in your bed."

I chuckled a little… he could always recover faster than I could after an orgasm.

"You might be right."

"Of course I'm right."

I reluctantly got up, admiring the view one more time, and made sure the place was closed and locked up. He put the pillow and table back and started picking up our clothes and placing them folded on the couch. I rolled my eyes as I took the bottles into the kitchen, he can be such a neat freak at times… although as I'm rinsing out the bottles and putting them in the recycle bin, I guess I could say the same for myself.

I turned around to go back to the bedroom and almost fell flat on my ass. Gale was clearly standing right behind me. He held me tight and chuckled, "just admiring the view."

I chuckled a little, too, and wrapped my arms around him. God, he felt so good! He let me go and took my hand, pulling me to the bedroom. As he stretched out in my little double bed and I curled up around him in his arms, I couldn't help but be grateful that I was awake when I heard the knock and that I didn't have anything planned for tomorrow, or for the next couple of days.

As I drifted off to sleep I refused to think of the "what-ifs" and just enjoy being in Gale's arms for however long _this_ time with him lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note, again<strong>: This story is marked as complete, cause technically it is... however, you never know when I might add more if it comes to mind.


End file.
